Feyadora Warlock Kowloon or Pureblood ?
by Feyadora Chances
Summary: Its a Black Blood Brothers fanfic about Fey. : not telling any more read to find out


Okay hello. This is my first story, but I'm re-doing it. Anyway I decided to redo it after reading many stories and re-reading my own and seeing I rushed it. So just to let fan fiction know. This is my story. I did no steal it from any one cuz I am Feyadora Chances. : D Enjoy the new remake! And please commit. AND I AM FEYADORA CHANCES But I have Changed my name to Risakiri! :D aren't you ppls lucky that you has me as a writer.. nah maybe not XD okay so this is a kinda sorta new story cuz i am Changing the title ... to what though...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor do I wish to own black blood brothers. Nor am do I profit anything from this. The characters in this book/chapter(s)/story that are not part of black blood brothers I own! Now on to the story after my long ranting.

* * *

It was a chilly September night. I was sitting on my bed watching T.V. when the door bell rang. I raced down the polished wooden stairs from my bed room to the entrance. It was my uncle Cain. I just knew it some how, I always had a feeling when he was coming. Something I couldn't describe.

I opened up the door and jumped into Cain knocking him down. He laughed as I did so. "Hello Fey" he said picking me off him and setting me down on the ground. Ruffeling up my long black hair with his hand. I smiled as I walked into the house, Cain followed closing the door behind him. "Uncle Cain can we go to the park?" I asked. It was nearly midnight and I was in a pair of jeans and a sweater. My long black hair tied back. Expecting his arrival and he had come. When ever he came we always went to the park regardless of what time it was. Although it was usually night when he came. I liked it better too, the sun sometimes could be too bright.

Cain looked at his watch then at me. "Isn't it late for you?" he said smiling. "Nah. I slept all day..." he looked at me with his grey eyes in question. "Okay...Well almost all day" I said with a smile. "Just so I could stay up and wait for you."

"Wont your parents wonder where you are?" Cain asked. I looked down. No longer looking into his grey eyes. "Nope. They told me you would pick me up " I said. "Besides they've already left " Cain looked at me sadly knowing why but not telling

There was silence for awhile "So can we go? Please!" I asked breaking the silent spell and staring at him my blue colored eyes fixed on his mist colored ones. Cain finally grinned, and stood up from the kneeling pose he was in. "I guess it would do no harm. Go get packed." He said. "Yes!" I shouted in triumph and ran up the stairs. Throwing all my cloths in the suitcase every which way. Not bothering to fold them. Well give me a break how do you expect a 4 year old to fold.

After spending much time trying to close the suitcase I rolled it from my room to the top of the stairs. Then with much effort took it down the spiral staircase one step at a time. Cain was on his cell, when I got down. So I left the suitcase in the entrance and went in the living room to watch T.V. Cain didn't like to be disrupted on the phone when he talked. I learned this long ago.

The couple I was with now, or should I say was with, had no kids. And they were both young and had good paying jobs. And spoiled me rotten. But... for some reason, despite their wanting to keep me they left. It's not the first time this has happened. It's happened many times before. Things start to happen, and they can't take me anymore, and I don't do anything wrong.

Cain came into the living room and smiled. "Well lets go." He said picking me up and putting me on his back where I then put my arms around his neck. He picked up the suitcase walked out the door and closed it.

He walked down the path to his car, opened the trunk and put the suit case in then closed and locked the car trunk. "Hang on tightly". I strengthened my grip around his neck then said the commanding word "CHARGE" and he ran off towards the park while I clung on and laughed. This was our ritual, our routine we did every time he would come and get me.

I've never stayed with one family for long. The longest i've stayed with one family is... maybe two months. They either left me for Cain to come get or simply brought me to a daycare and left me there. Then the daycare workers would find Cain's cell number in my backpack and call him to come get me. I've been an orphan ever since I could remember... No family has kept me for long, and I never knew why... And as to what happened to my real parents will remain a mystery I guess

14 Years later...

I was now 18 years old. And here I was racing my uncle Cain to the park at night again. As we often did when he come to get me after another family said they couldn't keep me any more. I seemed to be winning this time. I was just crossing the street that was in front of the park when out of nowhere two cars came speeding down the road and hit me one after another. Not bothering to stop the cars speed on, their red taillights just a blur in the distance. I landed on the ground with a resounding thud and screamed. Cain was by my side in a split second... His face was white. How he got to me so fast I don't know the only thing I did know was that I was in so much pain... Cain picked me up and brought me to a park bench and laid me down so I was not in the road any more. I screamed more at being moved. I hurt everywhere, and couldn't feel my legs. The light from the lamps of the park illuminated us, not much but just enough. I could tell I was loosing blood by the red stains on Cain's white shirt...but from where? Suddenly I coughed up some blood. "Shit" I moaned. The pain was still there only I was holding it back. Cain looked at me. My shoulder length black hair was darkened from blood... I had numerous cuts every where. I must have been a pitiful site.

Tears were running down my face as well as Cain's. Mine from pain, trying desperately to hold back my screams so I would not alert anyone near by. As for Cain's tears... grief?, Hurt? I couldn't tell. "I'm... I'm sorry Fey for what I'm about to do. I never wanted you to be apart of this. I never wanted to have to reawaken what sleeps inside of you. It will save your life but there are consequences... I'll explain everything later.." His voice cracked as he whispered. Cain bit his finger and squeezed a drop of blood in to my mouth. He closed my mouth and tilted my head so I was able to swallow it. The next thing I knew I was in more pain from before! How was this supposed to help me? I screamed out loud.

I felt my canine teeth growing. My hair went from shoulder length to down to my knee length. I felt my bones begin to heal, my spine which was broken snapped back into place with a crack. The cut on my head closed, as did the cuts everywhere else on my body. Every broken bone, or internal injury I had was healing. What has happening to me. Was I dreaming? No. The pain was to much for this to be a dream. The pain soon went away once my body had been healed. I lay silent for a moment. Absorbing it all. I could hear better, smell better, and for some reason... the blood on me smelled... good? "Fey? Are you alright?" Cain asked looking over me, I opened my eyes (which had now gone a mist green.) and looked at Cain. I could see every feature on him clearly, and all of the surroundings, so vivid...bright. "I feel alright. Actually more then alright. But Cain... What the hell did you do to me." I asked him, touching my teeth, my hair...

* * *

So New and improoved chapter! Im turning 16 soon so yey! Ill continue to write soon! Keep reading!


End file.
